An Angel in Arkham Asylum
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Unwanted and unloved by her parents, Artemis is placed into Arkham. But she isn't insane. She meets Arkham's most insane minds and they become her new family. But she has a guardian Angel of sorts who has seen the truth about her and will do anything to get her out, even if it means choosing between him and her family. BruceXOc Family!Arkham. Ivy, Harley, Riddler included No Selina
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Her Beginning_

_She never asked for this. All she wanted to do was live in peace and pursue her drawings and singing. But to her parents this wasn't good enough. They wanted a daughter who would listen to them unconditionally. It wasn't her fault that she didn't share the same ideas as her parents or that she preffered to hole herself up in the library. It wasn't her fault that she didn't speak much. It wasn't her fault that she preffered singing and being by herself instead of being a trophy her parents could show off._

_She refused to marry a man she did not love and in turn made her parents angry. They refused to have her in their home and call her daughter. She was sent away like some unwanted piece of filth. But in order for never to be seen again without suspicion, she was to be deemed insane._

_Now she wasn't insane by any means. She was perfectly normal just a little different. But she didn't meet her parent's approval, so she had to go._

_They paid off a close friend of theirs who specialized in insanity to deem her insane. Before she knew it, she was carted off to the aslyum. And not just any aslyum, but Arkham Ayslum. The place where only the truly insane went._

_It was here that she was dumped, unwanted and unloved. But even in the darkest time, hope can be found._

_It was in this place that the girl found things she desperately wanted: Family, a home, and love._

_It was here that she finally found her place. Here she found her family. And it was here that she found love._

_But someone else out there has heard her plea for love and home. A man who was as dark as the night he roamed in. Someone who had placed her new family in this place. And he would do anything to get her out. Even if it meant she had to choose between her new family and him..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her New Home

Michael glanced back at the girl walking slowly behind him. She had her head down and was walking quietly without any fuss. It was different from what he was used to from the other patients. They usually screamed or made a lot of noise, but she remained silent. He was beginning to wonder if she was truly insane.

He knew who she was of course. He highly doubted there was anyone who didn't know who she was or better yet who her parents were.

Her name was Artemis Williams, only daughter of Amanda and John Williams. Her parents were well respected people of Gotham who had always given generous donations to the various charity balls and fundraisers hosted in Gotham. They were well known throughout Gotham and no one questioned them. But very few people really ever knew of Artemis.

It was very rare for her to be seen in high society circles but when she was, she had this almost undetectable look about her that clearly said she'd rather be somewhere else.

From what he had read in the papers, she had been declared insane and had been sent here.

He had to wonder why she was sent to Arkham, where only the seriously insane came instead of another asylum. Most of the patients here were people Batman had caught, namely Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, The Joker, and even Arkham's own head doctor, Dr. Jonathan Crane, a.k.a The Scarecrow.

He had seen her here a few times before she had been admitted. She used to stop by and bring baked goods not only for the orderlies but the inmates as well. He had been fortunate enough to sample her delicious baked goods and he was going to miss them. She had always been quiet with a soft smile on her face whenever she came by.

He led her to her room and opened the door. Since she had been deemed harmless, she had been given a rather nice room compared to the other cells. Whereas all the other rooms were plain and bare, her room had a soft cream colored carpet, with pale blue walls, a desk on one side, a closet on the other side of it, and a rather comfortable bed with a pretty dark blue floral print comforter and light blue sheets. She had a door that led to a private bathroom and a window that looked outside. True, there were bars on her windows, but the same held true for all the rooms. But at least she had curtains to block them out if she wished.

She crept into the room and stood there observing her surroundings. Her clothes, what little she had been allowed to keep, were already in the closet. Her clothes consisted mainly of capped sleeve sundresses in light colors as well as a couple pair of jeans, blouses, sweatshirts, sweatpants, tank tops, and pajamas. There was a rather large stack of sketchpads on the desk with tons of colored pencils, pencils, pens, and erasers. There was an easel set up in the corner with a cup of different brushes in it with several things of different types of paint and containers of chalk and charocal.

She observed all of this before turning around and giving him a sweet smile. He was rather shocked by it, but gave her a kind smile in return and with a promise to come get her at dinnertime, he turned and left.

He shut the door behind himself and shook his head. Such a sweet kid like that didn't deserve to be locked up in a place like this.

He hoped for her safety in a place like this. Especially since she shared mealtimes with the top ranking patients here. Her parents may have mad sure she would be comfortable, but they were very adament that she share mealtimes and other times with the highest ranking patients in the place. Who knows what they would do to a sweet little girl like her?

He only hoped that there was some angel of Mercy looking out for her out there somewhere...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Others

As promised, Michael came back for Artemis a few minutes before dinnertime. She had been at her easel and she had drawn in chalk what appeared to be a woman. Upon closer inspection, the woman looked a lot like Artemis.

Her wild black curls were there as well as her cute little button nose and full lips. The only difference was that where her eyes should've been, a bandage had been wrapped around them and it was stained with what looked like blood. Blood flowed from beneath the bandage like red tears before sliding down her chin. 3 words were scrawled underneath in dark spiky letters: Justice is Blind.

Michael didn't say anything and Artemis didn't offer an explanation. She quickly cleaned the chalk off her fingers and smoothed down the light blue sundress she wore and waited for him to lead her away.

He walked down the many hallways, Artemis only a few steps behind him, her wide green eyes never wandering, only staring straight ahead. Even when they had passed some of the other cells and the patients inside called out to her, she didn't flinch or move her gaze. She just kept going with her head held high.

Michael had to admire this. She would need to be brave in this place, especially if she was going to be spending a whole lot of time with _them_.

All too soon they reached the cafeteria and he had to leave her. He was worried, but there were other orderlies and security guards around. He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder before taking his leave.

Artemis only blinked when he patted her shoulder before leaving her. She knew that she didn't belong here, but what could she do? She was deemed _insane_ now, so there really wasn't much she _could _do, now that she thought about it. The knowledge that she wasn't supposed to be here gave her some degree of comfort. But she wondered if it was better for here than it had been at home. There were no parents screaming at her about what a failure she was and how they wish they had gotten a better daughter. Here there would be no suitors vying for her hand because of her wealth and status and not because they loved her. Here she would no longer be paraded around like a prize to be won in front of men who didn't care about her. Here she would be happier. It was then that she decided that she was happy here in her new home.

She went and got herself some food and began looking for a place to sit. She didn't get very far when a woman with blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes stopped her.

"Hiya! What'sa pretty little doll like you doin in a place like this? You don't look crazy! What's your name sugar plum? My name's Harlene Quinzel but ya can call me Harley Quinn! Why dont'cha come sit with me and I can introduce ya to Mr. J! Mealtimes and reacreational time is the only time I get ta see my Puddin' Pop! It's so sad! But I got someother friends for ya to meet! Come on!" Harlene said, speaking so fast that poor Artemis didn't have time to react, let alone answer any of the questions fired at her.

Before she knew it, Harlene had grabbed by the arm, a lot more gently than her mother would have grabbed her, and led her over to a table where a few others sat.

"Puddin'! I found a new girl! Isn't she adorable?!" Harley called as she sat next to a man with messy green hair, painted white skin, black around his eyes and red drawn across his mouth in a sinister smile.

The man in question looked up and a glint of interest sparked in his eyes.

"Hey there toots. What's your name? And why is such a pretty little doll like you doin' in a place like this; let alone in the same room as Gotham's most insane?"

Artemis didn't have time to answer as another man spoke. "Speak for yourself Joker. I happen to be to most sane person out of us."

The man with the green hair, Joker, snorted. "Yeah right Johnny. As if having a voice in your head called Scarecrow, who takes over your body sometimes is considered sane. Not to mention the fact that you seem to get off on figuring out a person's fear and then torturing them with it with that toxic nightmare gas of yours. Right, that's the very definition of sane." Joker cackled.

_**"You think you're so funny Joker! Just wait! One of these days, I'll gas you up so much that you'll never wake up!" **_The man snarled, only it seemed that someone else was talking. It was most likely the "Scarecrow" Joker had just mentioned.

The man turned towards her and she was rather taken aback about how gorgeous he was. Pale skin with high cheek bones, full lips, dark rather messy hair and startling blue eyes. His eyes flicked over her and then stared right into her own eyes, scorching her soul. She felt like her soul and mind was being read like an open book. No one had ever looked this closely at her and if they had they were only staring at her body. He was staring into her eyes as if trying to see what made her tick.

"She's not insane. She's perfectly normal. She just likes to keep to herself. She didn't have a very good home life and is desperate for a place to belong." He said simply. It looked like he was back in control again.

"H-how did you know that?" Artemis asked quietly in shock. No one had ever known that about her, not even her own parents, if they could be called that. Finally someone knew she wasn't insane.

"I was a doctor before becoming a patient here. My name is Johnathan Crane. I used to study the insane and you, my dear, are most certainly not insane. Tell me, what is that you fear?" He asked leaning forward, an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Come on, back off Straw Boy! You don't wanna scare the little doll! Don't pay attention to him, dollface. You just stick with your Papa J and he'll take good care of you!" Joker cackled again.

Artemis stood there still with her tray in her hands. "Loneliness." She whispered seemingly to herself, but it caught the attention of everyone at the table.

"What'cha talking about sugar plum?" Harley asked, tilting her head in confusion. Though she had just met the girl she already liked her. The fact that Dr. Crane said she wasn't insane made her wonder even more about why this sweet little girl was here.

"It's what I fear. I'm scared of being left alone, abandoned, never belonging to anyone. Never being loved. Never belonging." She whispered, her head down and her hair hiding her face.

"Oh sugar plum! Come here!" Harley cried as she took Artemis' tray from her, placing it down on the table and pulling the young girl into her arms.

Artemis went rigid with shock at the unexpected embrace before her eyes welled up with tears and she clutched onto Harley crying her heart out, letting all the tears she kept inside for so many years pour out.

Harley tightened her grip on the girl and rubbed her back. Ivy got up from her seat and embraced the girl from behind and rested her cheek against the back of Artemis' head. She ran a hand through the girl's wild raven locks and made soothing noises as she did. Harley and Ivy may have come across as crazy and sadistic but in truth they still looked out for their own. And as crazy as it sounded this girl needed them.

"It's ok Hun. We're here. We'll be your family." Ivy said. She surprised herself with these words. She barely knew the girl and yet she wanted to protect her. There was just something about her that tugged her heartstrings and she could tell Harley felt the same way.

"Ivy's right! We'll be your new family Sugar plum!" Harley said excitedly. "Ain't that right, Mr. J?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Joker.

Joker remained quiet for a few moments before looking up at them. "Sure thing toots! Anyone who messes with her deals with me."

Artemis was stunned. She barely knew them, though she had heard stories about them. She had heard that they were cruel and rutheless and yet here they were, talking to her like she mattered and promising to look out for her, to become her new family.

Johnathan Crane stood up as well and stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what its like to feel unwanted and nowhere to belong. No one was there for me, but I'll be there for you. _**And anyone who messes with you deals with me, my little sunflower.**_" Both Johnathan and Scarecrow promised her.

In a place where you were alone, you had to look out for the others as your family. And that is exactly what these people became to her: a family. Something she had desperately wanted for a long time. While they weren't the most sane, they were all she had and more than she could've ever hoped for.

As Artemis stood there being embraced for the first time in years, she realized she had found what her soul had been crying out for: a home and a family. And nothing could ever take that from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bruce Wayne

_AN: I don't own Batman. Plain and simple. I only own Artemis. I do not own any songs used. Breathe No More belongs to Evanesence and When You're Alone is from Hook. That is all._

Weeks passed and Artemis couldn't have been happier. She spent much of her time with Ivy and Harley and finally knew what it felt like to have time with other girls.

She spoke with Johnathan a lot. He was a lot like a therapist and listened to her when she need to get something off of her chest. He was patient with her and she always left their talks feeling happier and lighter. She also learned about phobias from him after she told him about hers. Talks with Scarecrow were also very interesting. He never frightened her, but he was pleased that she would sit and listen to him whenever he felt the need to rant.

She met Edward Nygma not long after arriving and he was great to be around. He challanged her brain and she would spend hours with him, solving his riddles. Edward was very fond of her since she was the only one who really put up with his jokes and riddles.

She didn't see Joker very often but she would hear his mad laughter through the halls and sometimes his rather off-key singing. She learned from Harley that she had accidently left her I-pod on and Joker had heard quite a few of her songs and now he annoyed the guards with his horrible singing. He also annoyed the others and more than once Scarecrow would come out and threaten him. It didn't do much good, it only made Joker laugh harder and continue on.

True, they weren't the most perfect family, but that didn't matter to Artemis. They were her family, no matter how messed up they were.

She had been there a month when something happened that would change her life forever.

Since she was considered harmless, she was allowed to roam Arkham at will, making sure to stay near the others. In one of the lounges she found a piano. It wasn't the grandest, but to her it was perfect.

She made sure that it was tuned properly and after checking to see that no one was around, she sat down to play. Not only did she play the piano extremely well, she also sang. And that was exactly what she did that fateful day.

Bruce Wayne was being shown around the Asylum ever since he decided to fund it and other places in the Narrows. It was his attempt at keeping peace and letting people know that there were still some out there that cared.

He was being led down the halls when he heard a piano playing. He paused to listen to the mournful tune and to his surprise the most beautiful voice he had ever heard graced his ears. The voice was feminine but laced with sadness and longing.

Ignoring the person showing him around, Bruce followed the sound, listening to the song.

_(Piano Solo Opening)  
I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.  
Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.  
(Piano Solo Ending) _

Bruce followed the voice to one of the lounges where a piano sat. A girl sat on the bench with her back to the door. He couldn't see her face, but he could see her wild raven locks and that she wasn't wearing a patient uniform. Who was she? And why was she here?

She started up a new song and Bruce was eager to hear it. He had to quickly shush the orderly that had been showing him around, lest they alert the girl to their presence.

But she played on, blissfully unaware that she was being watched. The tune she played was gentle but still seemed sad. It was some sort of lullaby and Bruce wanted to hear the girl sing again.

_(Humming)_

_When you're all alone  
far away from home  
there's a gift the angel sent  
when you're alone.  
Everyday must end  
but the night's our friend  
angels always send a star  
when you're alone.  
At night when I'm alone  
I lie awake and wonder,  
Which of them belongs to me,  
which one I wonder?  
And any star I choose  
watches over me  
so I know I'm not alone  
when I'm here on my own  
Isn't that a wonder?  
When you're alone  
you're not alone  
not really alone.  
The stars are all my friends  
till the night time ends  
so I know I'm not alone  
when I'm here on my own  
Isn't that a wonder?  
When you're alone  
you're not alone  
not really alone._

By the time her song finished, her shoulders were shaking with barely suppressed sobs.

Bruce wisely backed away and walked in the other direction. He asked the orderly with him who the girl was. He was told that the girl was Artemis Williams and she was a recent addition.

Artemis Williams. He was sure he had heard that name somewhere before. Perhaps he would do a little digging and Batman could do his own digging as well. For now he would leave her alone.

He bid farewell to the staff and walked out to the car waiting for him; but not before pulling out his phone and placing a call to the local flower shop...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Presents and Bats

Still completely unaware that she had just had a hidden audience, Artemis continued to play well into the day until lunchtime. She talked and laughed with her family and decided to return to her room for a nap.

There was surprise waiting for her however. An altogether pleasant surprise, but a surprise all the same. Sitting on her desk was a vase of flowers. Not just any flowers but blue roses, her absolute favorites. She never told anyone about them, except when she had to fill out that silly form when she first arrived and it had asked her all sorts of questions about her, including favorite food, books, and flowers. She wondered who could have sent them to her.

She walked forward and began looking for a card as she enjoyed the pleasant perfume the flowers gave off.

She found a simple card and all it said was, "You have a lovely voice and I hope to hear more of it. I intend to find out why you are here. Don't lose hope. From a secret admirer."

Artemis felt her cheeks grow warm. He had heard her sing? And he had liked it? No one had ever complimented her singing. Her parents had always said that it was horrible. But here someone said it was beautiful. She knew her parents were liars, so she was rather inclined to believe her admirer. Not that she was vain, she just felt glad that someone liked her singing. She was even more happy that someone knew she didn't belong here. But she was happy here, so she didn't know if wanted to leave.

She didn't tell the others about her secret admirer. She knew if she did, they would try to find out who it was and quite possibly scare them off. Not that she really cared, but it was nice to know she had a friend outside the aslyum walls.

Over the course of a month, more gifts in the form of blue roses graced her room. Of course, she couldn't hide the fact that she was recieving roses so much to the point that she would smell like roses everytime she came out of her room. Ivy had been the first to figure it out. When the others found out, they all had different reactions. Harley was happy for her and squealed nonstop about it.

Edward promised her that he would solve this great riddle and procceeded to try and do just that.

Joker didn't say much, but you could tell he wasn't happy about it as he was tense and kept muttering about killing anyone who came near his little girl. Artemis was touched when she heard this but she was still a little worried about the killing part.

Johnathan tried analyzing her and asked lots of questions in an attempt to find out who it was. Scarecrow was another matter. She wisely edged away with Harley when Scarecrow started muttering threats that were not pleasant to hear.

But the greatest gift came soon after. She walked into the lounge to play as she usually did every afternoon, but was met with a surprise. And what a surprise it was! Instead of the rather beat up, tiny piano, in its place was the most beautiful grand piano she had ever seen. It was made of purely black wood and polished to the point she could see her reflection.

She ran her fingers over the polished ivory keys reverently, almost afraid to touch the beautiful instrument. The piano bench was packed with all sorts of sheet music and there was another couple of boxes with sheet music in them that she noted with sheer delight. There was a note resting against the music stand addressed to her. She picked it up and opened it.

It was from her secret admirer. "Though you would need a better piano to play your songs and have something that would compliment your voice. I'm still looking out for you. I'll get you out soon. A friend of mine will pay you a visit. Don't worry he's a good guy. From your secret admirer."

Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she looked at the piano once more. She couldn't believe it was for her. She wanted to just stare at it forever but the urge to play overcame her so she sat down to play.

She played well into the night until the orderly came to take her to her room. She walked in pondering over who her admirer was and who his friend was when she heard a swish of fabric behind her.

She saw a shape in the shadows and she opened her mouth to scream only to have her mouth covered with a gloved hand. She stilled instantly her eyes wide with fear.

She felt hot breath on the back of her neck as a deep but slightly gruff voice spoke in her ear. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to let go and I need you not to scream, alright?"

She calmed down and nodded her head. The one holding her slowly let her go and she turned around. Her eyes widened in shock. Standing before in all his dark glory was the Batman himself. She knew it was wrong to idolize him since he had been the one to lock her family away in here but she just couldn't help it. There was something about him that drew her in, this feeling that he knew what it was like to be outcasted.

"Why are you here, Batman?" She asked, secretly pleased that her voice didn't tremble.

"I could ask you the same question Artemis Williams. You don't belong in here. And I've found out that your parents are connected to the Underground. That is how they made their fortune through illegal means. Once I have more evidence I will be able to put them behind bars. And I will find evidence that you are sane, I will get you out of here. I have a friend who has asked me to look in on your case."

"A friend? You mean the one who's been sending flowers?" She asked looking hopeful. At his nod, she asked: "Can you tell me who he is?"

Batman said nothing but there was a twitch of his lips as if he was trying not to smile.

"Sorry, can't do that. But I can do this."

Artemis was about to question what he meant when a pair of warm, slightly rough lips covered her own in a gentle kiss as arms wrapped around her waist and cradled her to him.

Her eyes widened in shock but then drifted shut as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he was so much taller than her. The kiss was soft and gentle. He went slow as he knew that this was her first kiss and he didn't want to scare her.

She drew away first for air her eyes still shut. She opened her eyes only to see that he was gone. The only sign that he had been there was the tingling of her lips and the lingering warmth around her waist. She blushed deeply and smiled happily as she collapsed onto her bed.

She knew she was in deep. She knew that he was trouble and her family would be furious with her if they ever found out. But she didn't care.

For the first time in her young life, Artemis was in love...

Bruce returned to his house later that night and met with Alfred in the hall.

"Good evening Master Bruce. I trust your evening went well?"

Bruce couldn't help but smirk slightly as he thought back to the kiss he shared with Artemis. She was different than all the other girls he had dated. Over time he observed her, he began to care for her.

"Yes it went very well. What's the status on the Williams?"

"I have all the files necessary for them to be put away. And I also have the record of transaction for when Miss Williams parents paid off a therapist to deem her insane. She should be released soon. But as her parent's mad their fortune through illegal means, she would be left without a home. What do you propose we do?"

"Alfred, find out her measurements. And send out for a dress. Preferably green. And set up a room here in the house near mine. The one overlooking the gardens with the window seat should do."

"Of course Master Bruce. Any particular reason why you want the young lady's measurements?" Alfred asked, already knowing where this was going.

"I'm bringing Artemis here to live with us."

"Of course Master Bruce. Having the young Miss here will certainly brighten this place up. I'll see to the preparations at once." Alfred said before leaving.

Bruce wandered around, taking in the details his home that would soon become Artemis' home as well. Already he could hear the sounds of the piano playing as her sweet voice filled the halls.

He could already see the headlines when he brought her home. Not that he cared. He cared more about her than some stupid headlines. Though he did want to see the looks of shock on some peoples faces when he did bring her home.

He just hoped that she would be happy here...


End file.
